


Swimming Lessons, a PruHun/HunPru drabble

by crashedtimemachine (snowonpalecheeks)



Series: Tumblr Snippets from bloodonthebattlefield [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Developing Relationship, Drowning, F/M, Het, Kissing, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowonpalecheeks/pseuds/crashedtimemachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeta gets stuck teaching the principal's son to swim to meet her graduation community service quota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons, a PruHun/HunPru drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamp-of-hetalia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lamp-of-hetalia).



> [](http://lamp-of-hetalia.tumblr.com/)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please excuse the terrible German/Hungarian accents written into the dialogue. ;P This was just for fun. Also, technically, her name should be Erzsébet in Hungarian, but...you know...

**PruHun, human high school AU**

"Vhell, zhis isn't exactly my idea of a good time, either, you know..." Elizabeta crossed her arms over her chest and sighed in exasperation as Gilbert - her  _ star pupil _ \- flailed his arms wildly and tried to swim...er... _ doggy paddle _ , anyway. "If you zhink you're going to drown, vhy don't you put your feet down?"

"VHAT?!?" he screamed over his own splashing and she just shook her head. After three months of this, they had made very little progress. What the hell was the principal thinking asking her to waste her time on this...this  _idiota_?  She didn't care if he was the principal's son or the prince of Persia, she did not sign up for this. 

Oh. Actually, she sort of did.  _Damn my altruistic nature. And damn zhe school for requiring "community service" before graduation..._

Gilbert was spluttering again, so Elizabeta rolled her eyes and made her way down the steps and into the shallow end. The water only rose halfway up her hip. "You're such a baby." She grabbed him by the back of his swim trunks and forced him to put his feet on the bottom. "See?" 

When he stood up to his full height, his pale cheeks were dusted pink and chagrin twisted at the corners of his lips. "Zhat's easy for you to say..." 

He was a pathetic sight. His hair was plastered to his face and he was wearing yellow cartoon bird [floaties](https://www.google.com/search?q=floaties&rlz=1C1CHFX_enUS499US499&es_sm=93&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=QkSeU8HRKYb4oATpyoL4Aw&ved=0CFQQsAQ&biw=1353&bih=612). He looked like a drowned rat -- or a kicked puppy, which was sort of adorable. When he shivered and his teeth chattered together loudly, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey! Zhis isn't funny!" Gilbert tried to make his point by raising his arms, but he lost his balance and slipped backward into the water with a splash. 

Elizabeta only giggled harder. He was so stupid. It was hilarious. And cute. And-- _ **A** **H!!**_ She choked and sputtered as water filled her mouth, and she flailed along beside him for a few seconds before finding her feet again. "YOU JERK!" He had grabbed her wrist and dunked her under water; her eyes were burning, as were her lungs. 

"HA! You look so lame!" He shoved a finger in her face. "Eliza fell in zhe pool!" he called loudly to anyone within earshot. 

Not willing to let him get the best of her, she shoved him, hard, with two palms flat against his chest. "Zhere! Good luck vith that!" she called as he furled backward toward the deep end. She apparently didn't know her own strength, however, because he ended up a bit out of her reach, a bit past the marker for his own height...and she immediately realized her mistake. 

"Gilbert!" 

His floaties weren't big enough to hold all of his weight, and his head bobbed under a few times before she managed to wrap an arm around his chest and haul him back to the side of the pool. In the end, they were both clinging to the edge, breathing hard, red-faced, and exhausted. She held him tightly against her for a few minutes, just trying to catch her breath and waiting for the adrenaline to stop causing tremors throughout Gilbert's body. 

God, he really was so  _stupid_ . 

And he was too quiet; it was a little worrisome.

She clutched him tighter and pressed her lips to his cheek, relieved that he was still here for her to mock.

As if on cue, his face turned red all over again and he spluttered and cursed for a completely different reason. She smiled to herself and brushed a few strands of wet hair from his forehead.

_So stupid_. 

..


End file.
